deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
The Terminator
The T-850, AKA The Terminator, is the main protagonist of the series of the same name. He appeared in the 31st episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Terminator VS RoboCop, where he fought against RoboCop from the series of the same name. He was voiced by Joe Gaudet. History The Terminator (serial number T-850) was created by Skynet in order to combat against the human resistance. One of it's main functions is to blend in with humans thanks to real life skin tissues surrounding it's endo-skeleton, perfect for sneaking into human bases. A few were sent back in time for one simple target; John Conner, the leader of the resistance. But while one was sent to kill his mother Sarah Conner in 1984, two were reprogrammed by the resistance in order to protect John from enemy terminators, such as the T-1000 and the T-X. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Cyberdyne Research Systems Series 850 Model 101 Infiltration Combat Unit *Manufacturer: Skynet *Height: 1.88 m / 6'2" *Weight: 172 kg / 380lbs *Core component: Coltan *Power source: 2 hydrogen fuel cells *Always comes back Programming Routines *Adaptability **Learning machine **Adapts to human behavior through observation, interaction & questions *Combat & weaponry **Anything within Skynet's global database *Group Infiltration *Human anatomy *Voice mimicry *Basic psychology Arsenal *M-27 Phased Plasma Rifle **Bull pup configuration **Helium plasma **40 watt range **Too heavy for humans *AMT Hardballer .45 Longslide **Magazine: 7 rounds **Laserlock sight *Franchi SPAS-12 Shotgun **Cartridge: 12 gauge **Magazine: 8 + 1 rounds **Pump-action & semi-auto options *M79 Grenade Launcher **40x46mm grenades **6 rounds/min **Max range: 400 m / 1311 ft **Weight: 2.9 kg / 6.5 lbs *Handheld GE M134 Minigun **Caliber: 7.62x51mm NATO **Rate of fire: 2,000 - 6,000 rpm **Max range: 1,000m / 3,200 ft **Weight: 38.6 kg / 85 lbs Feats *Smashed through a building *Has tricked humans and machines alike *Killed the technically superior T-900s, T-1000, and T-X *Escaped liquid nitrogen freeze twice *Can lift several cars *Program survived and revived at T3 *Successfully killed John Connor Weakness *Easily hackable *Detectable by dogs *Dangerous power source *Sometimes defeated by humans *Vulnerable to precise attacks from behind *Worst fear: Hydraulic presses DEATH BATTLE! quotes *''"Give me your guns, and your clothes. Now!"'' *''"Negative. Walk away if you want to live."'' *''"Out of my way."'' *''"Hasta la vista. Baby."'' *''"Time to bring you down to Earth!"'' *''"Fuck you, dickwad!"'' *''"Not... yet."'' *''"You... are... terminated."'' *''"I'll... be... BACK!"'' Gallery Terminator (Skinless).jpg|Terminator's endoskeleton Terminator-Robot-psd21839.png|The full body of Terminator's endoskeleton Plasma_rifle.jpg|Terminator's Plasma Pulse Rifle 2Terminator.png|Terminator with half of his human skin Trivia *The Terminator is the third combatant who is actually a member of a species with the same name, with the the first two being Yoshi, Pikachu, and with the following six being Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Agumon, Lucario and Renamon. **Along with Yoshi, The Terminator is one of the youngest combatant as the robots are deployed into combat immediately after construction. **The Terminator is currently the youngest loser. References * The Terminator on Wikipedia * T-800 & T-850 on the Terminator Wiki Category:Male Category:Combatants Category:Robots Category:Movie Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Mascots Category:Anti-Villains Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Cyborgs Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Bomb Users Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Metal Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Deceased Combatants